You Never Forget Your First
by PiffBee
Summary: Surprise! its valentines day, and The Flash decides to get his Firends of the JL chocolate liquors..but a certain red headed little speedster ate them all. durnken wally/woo'ed robin. slight roy/robin slash if you squint.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i dont not owe any of DC characters, or copanies used in my writings.

Paring: wally/robin slash.

rating: T for sugestive themes.

authors note. this is my second time wrighting out a story, and i have a deviantArt page :D hope you guys and gal's enjoy! heres the link .com/

* * *

><p>It was valentines day...a nice breezy morning, Barry Allan aka 'The Flash' was trying to find the perfect valentines for his wonderful wife, oh and of course...his league members.<p>

"hmmmm...chocolates seems to cheesy...right?"

Looking around the hallmark gift store (yes hallmark, Because 'his' Iris deserves the best!) His eyes sparkled comically.

"THAT'S IT!"

He raced to the counter with arm full of the heart shaped boxes, only to race back for another arm full. The cashier was quick to ring up the gifts and bag them.

"that'll be 92.85$ sir"

"okie dokie"

Barry could barely hold his excitement back as he vibrated in place as he whipped out his candy red wallet and paid for his items. The short blonde girls sparkly green eyes looked over to all of Barry's bags.

"need some help sir" she ask with a big smile.

Barry looked at her with a big goofy grin.

"thanks! I'd like that very much"

* * *

><p>"B zero five The Flash"<p>

The robotic voice of the mount justice security system announced. as a blur of red flew to the kitchen passing the teens that was making there way from there training with black canary.

"Unk?" the ginger headed kid said to himself as his teammates caught up to him.

Placing the boxes on the counter in a rush, he blurred right pass them in the hallway only yelling out"Sorry Kids gotta run!"

as he left, he whipped up wind from his speed, the little note he left on the top of the boxes was blown away floating across the room only to land under the couch hidden away from all to see the chicken scratch writing that read...

"To the ADULT Justice League...Love Flash. Happy Vday!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i dont not owe any of DC characters, or copanies used in my writings.

Paring: wally/robin slash.

rating: T for sugestive themes

* * *

><p>Artemis walked over to the red velvet-like textured boxes. Lifting one eyeing it's heart shape, when it was snatched out her hand quicker then she picked it up.<p>

"these all must be for me!" the yellow and red blur said stopping at the counter.

"what makes you think that' bay-watch?"

Artemis asked crossing her arms over her chest rolling her eyes. Wally sported one his uncles famous goofy grins.

"because uncle Flash brought them for me!"

He beamed out. Kaldur, M'gann and Connor approached the counter of boxes. As Wally opened the boxes the smell instantly made Kaldur gag.

"W-What in the name of Poseidon!"

he stumbled back as the team looked to him then back to the box in confusion. Wally looked at the older teen then to the open box, eyeing all the assortments of chocolate.

Picking one up he plopped into his mouth, staring at everyone.

"what?" he said stuffing his face with five chocolates at a time.

"the smell...is just...strong?" Kaldur said with uncertainty. Artemis rubbed her chin...she knew that smell...but from where?

Super boy got tired of watching Wally stuff his face and walked over to the den to watch the TV screen instead. Miss Martian followed him in pursuit with a blush lightly formed a crossed her green freckled face. (_THAT'S IT_!) arty thought to her self...(_it's alcohol! Frickin chocolate liquors...oh this will be "entertaining")_

She smirked turning away with the wave of her hand she said "you enjoy every bit, kid mouth" and pulled Kaldur with her to the den with the others.

Wally gave a slight shrug and continued to engorge himself.

* * *

><p>Robin walked through the hallway to the kitchen noticing his friends slash teammates were in the den watching what seems to be "Brides Maids" the raven headed boy snickered to him self. Eyeing the kitchen...<p>

"Whoa...Red Tornados gonna kill us..."

Rubbing his hands through his hair sighing slightly (_guess no one heard me come in_) looking to his friends again, he sees Wally heavily flirting with Miss M who clung tightly to super boy who inreturn was giving the red head the most evilest eye...like Beyond the evil eye evilest eye!

But he seemed...off.

"hmn" robin shrugged, opening the kitchen cabinet to pull out his pilsbury brownie mix. Boy did he love that sickening sweet treat...if Bruce ever knew he'd been eating such garbage he probably give him a physic and a enema.

Shivering at the thought, robin began to mix up his ingredients, occasionally going in the fridge or trowing something away. Making sure not to get any thing on him (_no need to get bats suspicious_) he had put on M'gann's pink frilly apron. Sure it was a little big but he wasn't complaining...least it wasn't a Twilight or Justin Beiber apron.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i dont not owe any of DC characters, or copanies used in my writings.

Paring: wally/robin slash.

rating: T for sugestive themes, a intense kiss in this chapt.

authors note: some chapters will be getting longer :D hope you guys and gals enjoy this . sorry about the link it didnt show up :(

* * *

><p>"don't be a drag just be a queen.."<p>

Singing cut short as a loud crash and shriek was heard from the tv room, then a yellow and red clad teen came flying out the room lading right on the floor...face first.

"don't...do...that...again!" Connor said over the couch anger and venom laced in his voice, with a red face martian staring straight a head ( _heheheh keep it up miss M you'll be looking like spicy beef & broccoli_) robin thought snickering. Artemis was laughing as well at the fallen teammate saying something close to serves you right.

"Mmm how'd I miss this one...you ok bro?" he kicked Wally lightly in the head with his tabi sock covered foot.

Looking up with a bloody noes, his glossy Eyes went wide, like he seen a ghost come from robins chest...wait, glossy? Was he sick?

"KF...are, you alright dude?"

Wally's mind was working like a ADHD kid on a nascar race track in Pakistan as he processed what robin was wearing and...doing.

"here let me He_**-LEP**_!" robin yelped out the last bit as he was picked up with the speed of light...er...well, sound in this case.

Not registering what just happened, he flet a strong jerk of whiplash as the redhead halted...but where was h...oh my god. (_why am I in his room_!) Wally set him down.

"umm dude...I need to watch..." before he could finish Wally Pinned him to wall in a heheh "Flash"

"WALLY! w-what's gotten in to you bro?" robin tried not to sound to nervous...looking at his best friend as mean as he could, till he noticed Wally looked well...drugged. Eyes lazy and glossed, face flushed a slight pink. Then he had a smell...chocolate and...and...booze?

"are you drunk!" robin was shocked, how in the world could this happen to him?

N...no rob...s'just ate chocolate s'is all...no big'eee"

The red headed teen slurred out...oh god, it must have been all the boxes! But why was they for Wally? Or were they? Robins was trying to rationalize this when...his eyes went wide under his domino mask.

"HHHNn!"

Wally had just kissed him! (_ohmygod ohmygodohmygod OH MY GOD!_) it was enough to make the boy wonder pass out, it was his first kiss! With his best drunken "guy" friend! Oh god noooooooo...

Pushing the red head back, his knees shaking a little, his face flush bright red as he felt the teen press back to him only vibrating this time.

"your'sh'o hot in that s'rob"

He said pressing to close for comfort to the boy.

"W-Wally can we...ummm ta-_**LKAaaa**_!"

Robin through his head back against the wall with mouth and eyes went wide as wallys vibrating leg pushed between his own slender thighs.

"kyaa mnnhh"

Robins only reaction was to grab on to the teen, squeezing his shirt.

"s'o cute"

The drunken teen said as he reached to kiss the raven headed boy again... his bedroom door flew open only to look and find super boys fist meeting his left eye.

"**AAOOWWww**"

He jumped over to the shorter boy placing his hands on his on his shoulders scanning him for injuries.

"where you being attacked? Why where you screaming? He gripped the boy tighter "and your shaking..." Connor said with concern, his pure blues going to the boy that wobbled trying to get up.

Ow...owowowo...wha was s'that fowah"

He heard the red head say from the floor...bringing his attention back to the boy. Though His eyes weren't looking at super boy anymore but to the injured red head. Super boy couldn't help but noticed the look of his face, his cheeks and nose tinged with red...but his eyes showed a hint a worry with surprise...or was it embarrassment?

"w-wait supey...Wally are you o-"

"**KID**!"

The three heads whipped around to the red clad man in the door way, trying his best to look angry at the situation...but failed, horribly.

He walked past the to brunettes to retrieve his fallen...drunken nephew.

"oh boy kid...you got a LOT of explaining to do"

Picking him up, he turned to the other to...looking to robin with concern in his optic lenses.

"he didn't..."

"n-no.."

Robin stopped him from finishing, only to have the flash to nod and apologize then excuse himself. He was gone...leaving the two brunettes alone.  
>Super boy backed up confused, waiting to get a answer to what the hell just happened.<p>

Robin walked passed him to wally's bed and took a seat on the edge. The room was a mess...like a tornado went through it. Clothes scattered to and fro, there was a small twin bed like all the other rooms, only wally had a toy story bed spread. (_hahahah! No way! This is to epic to pass up_) robin snickered mentally to himself.

Eyeing the plain wood floor and Plain white walls only covered with an occasional poster of a band and asain swimsuit models. Robin blushed as his mind wondered to else could be found in Wally's room. (_maybe nudie mag's_) robin felt something in is chest...(_o-kay why would I care, he probably likes Sarah palin hehehe_) looking the study desk it had beakers, vials and other science equipment on it. Assuming the draws are filled with underoo's and what not. Coming back to earth when he felt a shift on the mattress. _(holy cheese-sus! I forgot he was here_)

"what was that?"

"ummm...what" robin looked around trying not to look at the bigger boy beside him.

"Was Wally hurting you?

"n-no!...I"

"why did you sound like you were being attacked?"

"u-umm...I...we...we were just horsing around"

Robins cheeks flushed, super boy took note at this. Getting up looking back at the boy setting indian style on the bed. Still avoiding looking at the standing boy. Super boy watched enough tv to know the boy was avoiding the question.

"why did Wally smell of alcohol?"

"I...u-ummm...the chocolate."

He said rubbing the back of his neck giving a sheepish smile to the standing boy. Super boy stared for what seemed an eternity to robin, then nodded and turned to leave.

Flopping back against the bed...robin let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding in.

"Oh...My...God"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i dont not owe any of DC characters, or copanies used in my writings.

Paring: wally/robin slash.

rating: T for sugestive themes

authors note: XD i didnt know so many ppl would like this! thank you all! :D i'll post two chapters for today

* * *

><p>Wally was holding onto the toilet as if there was a tornado pulling him away. Hurling up the contents in his saddened belly. with Barry and iris at his side, Barry sat stood by the sink dressed in jeans and a tacky valentines shirt that read "You got my heart racing" iris made him wear it of course. the red headed woman was rubbing soothing circles in the boys back as he heaved up more of the brownish liquid.<p>

"Awww...there there sweet pea, get it all out and you'll feel better"

"maybe we should make him a big greasy burger...it should sober him up, so to say"

The red headed woman got up slowly and nodded, looking back to the boy resting against the toilet.

"Wally hunny...go lay down for a bit and me and your uncle Barry will fix you up something nice"

She said with a pleasant tone petting the boy gently on the head before following her husband out the bathroom.

"He'll be ok" he said reinsuring her as the two left the room.

Wally rested his throbbing head against the cool plush toilet cushion. Boy did he feel like hell...and something was tugging at his brain like he needed to remember something...but what the heck was it?

"grruhh"

He growled out as he weakly stood and stumbled out the bathroom to the guest bed...his bed. (_what the...why don't I remember_) flopping on the cool covers he felt so much better.

"**_Ooo BABY, I BE STUCK TO YOU LIKE GLUE BABY, WANNA SPEND IT ALL ON YOU BABY, MY ROOM IS THE G SPOT, CALL MR FLINTSTONE, I CAN MAKE YOUR BED ROCK_**!"

Wally almost flipped off the bed as his phone buzzed...he meant to put it to vibrate for texts...

"_**Ooo BABY**_-" he reach over and snatched up the phone that was making his headache worse, turning the volume completely down.

"god...it better be VERY important to text me at right now..."

Flipping open his phone...clicking the message button to bring up the 2 missed text was sent by...rob? He opened the first text, squinting he read...[I'm so sorry about what happened]...hmm clicking the next text that was sent nine minutes later...

[we can just forget any of that, what happened. I mean I don't mind bro, not at all I just don't want you to feel guilty is all, I mean you weren't yourself and things just happen you know. I'm not mad so please don't panic, and bats doesn't know. I have patrol now so I'll...talk later I hope. Robin]

He re-read it over...what could he...oh my god...,,

"**OHMYGOD! OH MY FREAKING GOD**!"

Wally ran a hand through his red locks as he realized what the messages means...what he did, oh god he kissed him his BEST FRIEND. He let out a loud scream of frustration which only came out a loud yodel-ish growl. Barry was in the room in a...well...a flash,

"**kid**! Is everything ok?"

He looked to the boy on the bed, he had a pillow over his Covering his embarrassment...his shame. He can never face his best friend again.  
>He felt a hand touch his leg...green eyes peeked from under the safe haven...<p>

"talk to me Wally"

The man sounded concerned...he really didn't want to talk about with his uncle... But he needed to vent to someone.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i dont not owe any of DC characters, or copanies used in my writings.

Paring: wally/robin slash.

rating: T for sugestive themes, a intense kiss in this chapt.

* * *

><p>Robin stared at the phone waiting for a reply...giving up he walked to door...and out to the hallway...the walk of shame...it's never a good rep to come from someone else's room other then your own, as your friends set and watch you...judge you. Hearing Miss M say something about burnt brownies...he wasn't so hungry anymore after that... and hearing snickers from Artemis, he blushed and rushed to the garage with a fast stride. (<em>Geeze I never knew the walk could be so...long<em>)  
>Making it to the cold underground garage, he hoped on his R cycle and started her up.<p>

"I...better get to gotham, before Bruce blows his top"

Starting up the R cycle he gave it a couple of revs riding up the shaft, then sped off in a wheelie down the path way to the street. Man did he love to ride...itd be his second favorite thing to do other then flying...and boy did he love to fly.

* * *

><p>Wally sat up removing the pillow from his face. He looked so embarrassed flash felt bad for the kid...it's not like it's fault he got drunk and well...smooched his best friend, thinking on it...he still need to have a talk about that.<p>

"It'll be ok kid...I'm sure he's not that upset"

Wally look at his uncle showing his tears stained eyes. Barry's heart sank at the sight. With the speed of light he scooped his nephew up in a crushing bear hug.

"Awww don't look so blue kid-O...you know what!"

The blonde held the red head looking at him with a huge toothy grin. Wally look at him confused before answering...

"w-what?"

"Big B is having a valentines day ball! I'm sure he'll bring _boy wander~_"

"the league's having a ball?"

Rubbing his head Barry smiled a guilty smile...letting the boy go.

"it kinda...already_...happened_"

Barry tried to make it sound nice but instead it came out sounding like a guilty liar. Wally slumped his shoulders looking even more like a kicked puppy.

"B-But hey kid! There's one being held for the young justice!"

Wally's head shot up (_why hasn't anyone told me about this_!) he asked when it would be held as he searched his bed for his phone...you can never find the thing when you want it.

"same as the ball, at eleve-"

Barry didn't have time to finish before the boy had him in hug in a blink of the eye.

"**THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU**! ipromisetobeonmyBESTbehavior!"

Barry Chuckled at this, he understood his nephews speedster talk and gave him big smile ruffling his red hair. Then he smirked before saying...

"it's also...black tie~"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i dont not owe any of DC characters, or copanies used in my writings.**

**Paring: wally/robin slash. slight Roy/Robin in this chapt.**

**rating: T for sugestive themes**

**authors note: sorry for the bad spelling i tend to write at night :( hope you enjoy. song is Goodnight and Go by Imogen Heap**

* * *

><p>"<em>say good night and go...whoa...whoa..."<em>

Robin, or should i say dick laid back in his bed with his iPod earphones in. The room was a decent size...white walls with a green, red and yellow boarder at the top and the bottom of the walls. A door leading the bathroom...adjacent from the the opposite side was a large mirror or what appeared to be a mirror...but it was actually a large walk in closet.  
>Yes...robin did have a lot of clothes...curtsy of Bruce wayne, of course.<p>

"_skipping beats...blushing cheeks...I'm struggling_"

Hugging his batman plush pillow close to his chest smothering his face in it with a big grin. Why did he keep thinking about that kiss, it was meaningless right...right?

"_daydreaming...bed scenes...in the corner cafe_"

"_And then i'm left in bits...recovering tectonic...tremblings_"

Rolling off his king sized bunk bed, pale feet touching the cold wood floor...he never knew why he insisted on having a bunk bed...it just seemed like something every kid should have. Walking over to the play area by the bay window. There was a small red and white circus tent that he could hide in...if he was "cough" scared "cough"...followed by a multi colored balancing ball, with a soft cushion bench connected with the bay window.

A flying Grayson's poster rested on the wall, as did one of numerous circus and band posters.

"_you get me every time..."_

Smiling as he sat by the window, swaying slightly to the music in his ears singing along with it, baring all his pearly whites.

"_Why d'ya have to be so cute_"

"_It's impossible to ignore you_"

He sang with his eyes closed swaying to the beat, feeling the warmth of the sun on his face from the window he sang.

"_Must you make me laugh so much_"

"_It's bad enough we get along so well_"

Dick's smile slowly faded at this part of the song...he and Wally got along just like to brothers...was it wrong to feel this way about a simple kiss?  
>Sighing he turned off his iPod and took out the earphones setting them on the cushion. Picking up a little stuff elephant remembering when he himself use to play with a real elephant. He had other stuff circus animals scattered about his room as wel, it reminded him of the old days, when his parents were still...when a tap on his window interrupted him from his flashbacks. He looked up to see Roy harper standing on the balcony, smiling he unlocked the balcony door for the red head to come in.<p>

"hey beautiful"

Dick heard this and gently punched Roy in the arm...he knew Roy always teased him like that, but Geeze the red head sure knew how to get to him.

"since when was I beautiful, hmm?"

Ignoring the punch given to him he pull the smaller form into a hug. Dick's glasses were almost knocked of by this, his cheeks flushing with a dust of pink...when he heard Roy speak, just barley a whisper he said...

"since I first laid eyes on you" in mid-sentence he reached behind his back and pulled out a chocolate rose.."happy valentines day kido" he said smiling at the little boy. Said boys cheeks flushed even more as he took the chocolate rose stepping back from the hug, shaking his head getting his thoughts back to getter.

"oooooh and you didn't give one to kid fat first"

The short brunette said with a smirk trying to brush off what happened, till the older red head gave that oh so devilish yet sexy smirk...wait, did He just say sexy?

"you know I have to give one to my favorite little bird first"

Roy chuckled to himself as noticed the way the kids eyebrows raised a far as they could in surprise. Why did he need to see more of his expression...more of his face...his eyes. As if his hands had a mind of there own, he reach and took off the boys sunglasses.

"R-Roy!"

Roy knew that Dick was still uncomfortable with people taking his glasses...but damn, did the kid have some pretty eyes. The baby blues with the dark eyebrows and full eyelashes, made the boys eyes twinkle in any light. Roy smiled and pulled the boy in a strong hug, whispering in his ear...

"_see you at the party_"

With that he let go of the boy and gave one of his famous...more like infamous smirks and ran out to the balcony. Just in time to because the door to the boys room creeped open...displaying a darkly dressed figure.

"are you going to help alfred set up"

The darkly dressed man said stepping into to the room...he knew someone had been in here just minutes ago.

"oh! Yes Bruce...I...I'll be right down"

Dick said as he picked up his glasses and replaced them back on his face, and set the rose with his iPod. Walking over to the man he gave him a hug muffling happy valentines day in his stomach...its a good thing the boy grew a little more, or hugs would still be off limits. The usually cold brooding man gave a warm pleasant father-like smile, it was warm and loving.

"Happy valentines day too...son"

* * *

><p>Super boy just stared at the red head for a good 30 minutes...Artemis laughed a hardy laugh at the sight. As Wally stood in a black tux, hair gelled down to the max, M'gann was sure she could see her reflection. Kaldur circled the boy curiously before smiling and saying...<p>

"you look, very pleasant in a suit Wallace"

Smiling sheepishly Wally rubbed the back of his neck...

"was that my only compliment for tonight...or...are the stares one too?".

M'gann made a "eep" sound before floating over to Wally wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him. (oh my gosh! her boobs are touching me...score!) hugging her back he heard her say.

"you look great Wally!"

"aww thanks megalicious"

She let go stepping back with a smile, straightening up her dress, wally noticed how yellow complimented her green skin...and her shape...'talk about well developed'.. He smiled and looked at his friends faces...there smiles dropped...why where they...oh...

"did I...say that...out loud..."

"yes...yes you did, kid mouth"

Artemis laughed out loud, as the red head sped to the door to leave, hearing crackling sound of electricity he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: i dont not owe any of DC characters, or copanies used in my writings.**

**Paring: wally/robin slash. **

**rating: T for sugestive themes**

**authors note: im glad you guys are enjoying this! xD thank youso much for the reviews! **

* * *

><p>Bored Wally pulled out his phone..it'll be eleven In five more hours...it wouldn't hurt to finally answer robs messages.<p>

He looked at the blank message...(_what the hell am I suppose to say_) that is was his fault that he...he kiss his best friend...rubbing the back of his neck. Why did he do it?  
>Sure..his best bud was baking and wearing a apron, maybe he had a baking fetish with aprons...but m'gann always bakes, so what the hell! I mean rob is a pretty good looking kid, but still a kid none the less and his best bro at that...Geeze he use to play with the kid two years back when they both had braces.<br>Wally thought about the boy as he walked, how his black hair was soft and practically like silk...and those eyes...how they could make Wally vibrate when there up giving him that look...that not so innocent look, that look that means he's up to know good.

Grraaa...and he smelled good...like soap and baby powder and something...something pleasant.

"what the hell!"

Rob was really starting to get to his head (_that's it I'm going to text back_!)

Looking at the blank message again he began to type...slowly and cautiously.

* * *

><p>"Oh Alf it looks prefect..."<p>

The short raven haired boy said as he stepped back viewing the scene...it was simply...extravagant! The room had a very airy romantic feel...with the breezy white and silver with splashes of light pink around. Dick loved it...the way the ceiling was draped with the white fabric reminded him of a circus tent.

"ready to test the lights master Richard?"

(_Oh boy...hope I didn't go over-board...that'd a be a total disaster heavy on the dis...)_

"fire away Alf!"

He closed his eyes, seeing the lights glow through he eyelids...he hesitantly opened them, only to widen them at the scene.  
>It was gorgeous... Red brightly illuminating the area...the yellow lights reflecting off the silver making it look as if it change to gold...now all he needs is to let the rose petals fall.<p>

"Al...?"

"yes master Richard?"

"WERE SOFA KING AWESOME!"

Alfred raised a brow at the choice of words the boy used. " Ideed we are sir, I don't mean to leave in a hurry...but I have to prepare the food.

"that's cool Alf, take it easy"

"As well for you master Richard"

The elderly butler said with a smile. (_I should call and see was anyone going to the young justice valentines party_).pulling out his phone noticing he had...messages?

"great...out of all the times, I had to put it on silent..."

Flipping open the red and black phone he read the missed message and who it's from...glasses sliding down his nose at who it was...Wally?  
>He opened the text and read it...[no rob Im sry 4 doing tht 2 u. I shld had hit u or smthin...I jst wntd 2 call &amp; c if u wnt 2 hang 2nite the party. If not it's ok bro. KF]<p>

He opened the next message...

[rob? I'm sry dude! I hope ur not mad me. KF]

The boys smile dropped...he open the other message...[rob plz ansr. KF]..looking to the screen seeing the last message...Geeze two hours ago...he opened the last one only to see what it was.

[ :'( .KF]

(_oh man now he thinks I'm mad...way to go...)_ clicking reply...he started typing. It didn't take him long to send the message.

* * *

><p>On the other end Wally was balled up on his bed, blasting Rascal Flats What Hurts the most staring at his phone...he even turned down lunch, Barry freaked out about that...thinking he was going to die. Running around screaming he's dying! Sure it was a little over dramatic...ok beyond over dramatic...but he ruined his friendship with his best friend!<p>

His red head jerked up when he saw the phones message light flash. He sat up quickly staring at the phone with wide eyes...could it be? Holding his breath he open the phone slowly as if it was a bomb...opening the messages...[KF no I'm not mad bro, I was just busy helping Alfred...sorry I didn't reply back sooner. Ps yea dude, I'm so going to that party tonight...but I might be a little late. Robin]

Like a blur Wally sped out the room, downstairs and out the door, before stopping at the mailbox throwing up his arms shouting as loud as he could..

"**YEEESSSS**!"

Looking back to the phone with a grin plastered on to his freckled face he began typing away. Barry looked out the door...as well did multiple neighbors.

"I...I guess there ok now?...heh heh"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: i dont not owe any of DC characters, or copanies used in my writings.**

**Paring: wally/robin slash. **

**rating: T for sugestive themes**

**authors note: sorry every one XD thank you reviewer, if not for you i wouldnt have seen the same chapter post and for that ill post one small chapter for tonight :D thank you so much guys!**

* * *

><p>Dick felt the buzz of his phone...(<em>oh my god he wrote back<em>)...flipping open the phone he read the message...[ u always r ;) c u thn. KF] rolling his eyes behind his shades...can't he just type real words, not leet speak. clicking reply he began typing away..(_it's been a while I've done something like this_)..dick thought as he sent the messages...yes messages. Smirking to himself.."this is gonna be asterous!"

* * *

><p>Roy sat at his apartment, propped up lazily on the floral sofa smoking a cigarette...Marlboro, his favorite. When his phone went off on the table, with one of those plain cell phone rings.<br>Picking up the phone only to see 'you have one new message' on the screen. He opened the message reading it...  
>[meet us at the movie-plex in 10 =) don't be late. Robin] smiling Roy sat up off the couch...looking down to his clothes. He wasn't the best dressed in the world..but this will have to do. Grabbing his keys and leather jacket because it was still nippy in Febuary especially in Gotham...least he wasn't in star city. Then opened the door and left, locking it behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>"slow down kid, no ones going to take it from you" Barry said to the boy with a smile, as wally finished off another burger his aunt made for him when his phone rang quietly this time"<em><strong>Ooo baby I be stuck to you like glue baby<strong>_". Though the ring did bring a tent to his cheeks as the two adults in the kitchen heard.

flipping open the phone and opening the message, he read it trying to ignore the embarrassment. [come meet me at wendy's, I even got you something. Robin]

green eyes lit up, as he sent a quick reply that he'll be there in a second. Flying upstairs he retrieved his shoes, running back down shouting.."thanks aunt Iris, go to go now!" speeding out the door, Barry sped to the door yelling..

"**Don't forget to get home in time kid**!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: i dont not owe any of DC characters, or copanies used in my writings.**

**Paring: wally/robin slash. **

**rating: T for sugestive themes**

* * *

><p>"wow Wally...slow much" robin said, sighing as he leaned against the brick wall of the wendy's.<p>

"hey! I'm not slow"

The short raven haired boy looked up to the voice...he smiled at the red head, looking at what the older boy was wearing. a long sleeved white shirt with a lime green short sleeved flannel button up shirt, and a pare of stone blue jeans. Plain black and white vans...his favorite watch and...robin's eyes widened in surprise looking at whatthe red head teen had...a pikachu keychain, the one he gave him a week after they first met. Smiling at this he held out the wendy's bag.

"prove it...we need to get to the movie-plex down the street"

Wally looked at the bag, which made his stomach growl...stupid hyper metabolism. when his eyes caught what his friend had on...a light denim sleeveless hooded vest...showing of his slightly muscular arms...he'll probably get cold soon. Wally didn't know the band that robin had on his white shirt that bagged on the boys slender frame...it read 'sex pistols' with some kind of design, and of course his utility belt...though it did look fashionable with the chain and arm accessories the boy had on. Eyes going lower...(_geeze rob, spare the world imagination_)..the boy wore skinny jeans...or more like painted on jeans that hugged the boys toned legs. And a pair of brown boots, with brown lumberjack socks spilling from the boots.

"aah-hmm...are we gonna go or are ya gonna stare at me all day"

Wallys face went red, grabbing the bag... " I wasn't staring Mr Tight pants" he said pulling out the burger handing it to the boy, along with the fries.

"what? There for you Wally"

"I know put it in your utility belt...I'll eat it at the movies"

Robin snickered...or cackled is more like it...and took the food from the boy, placing it in empty compartments. (_I really hope it doesn't start to smell...)_

"ok, ready now kid fat?"

"almost...ah-ha, there!"

The red head spotted a trash Ben, a went for a free throw with the balled up bag.

"Jordan!"

The red head smirked at the shorter boy, who in return punched him in the arm, and walked behind him. Wally bent his knees to level with the boys height...feeling arms wrap around his neck and legs hook around his waist. Grabbing the boys legs gently..he walked to the back of the restaurant into a alley. Robin took off shades and slipped them onto the red head...(_aww because I dont have my googles_)  
>Wally smiled and told the boy to hold on tight as he sped through the alley ways. Enjoying the feeling of the arms around his neck and the head in his shoulder, (<em>why couldn't it had been somewhere further<em>...) he started to slow down his pace till coming to a complete stop. Letting go of the kids legs, robin stole the glasses back before hopping of the taller boy.

"your fat..."

Wally said as he rubbed his back smiling down at the boy...who really felt like a bag of feathers on his back.

"suurre, im not the one called 'kid fat"

He said hitting the red head again, before walking from the alley to the street..."target sighted!" robin said running towards someone...but who?

"Rob wait!"

The raven hair boy jumped on the tall red head. The man was wearing a burgundy shirt with a black leather jacket and black jeans with black boots. As Wally ran closer to see who this mystery man was...smiling to himself as he seen it was the one and only Roy Harper.

"why do you smell like French fries?"

The oldest of the two asked, as robin hopped of him smiling. "you'll find out soon...so, Green Lantern was it?" Roy looked down to the boy then to Wally...

"is this a date?"

He said smirking, robin punched him in the arm as Wally throw his hands up in defense saying "no way" about three times blushing. robin look up at the two red heads...always red heads haha.

"I'm going to get the tickets, B.R.B"

Robin turned and left to the ticket booth luckily there wasn't a long line outside just about four or five people.  
>Wally watched robin walk away eyes lowered themselves to the boys behind...why did he insist on wearing such tight clothing...<p>

"like what you see?"

Green eyes went wide as he heard what Roy said, face getting red again he stammered with his words.

"I...I...was just l-looking at the line!"

"hahaha sure you were 'kid perv'"

Roy crosses his arms over his chest green eyes looking through his shades...he looked at Wally before he spoke.

"just don't hurt him Wally...I know your both young, just...take it easy".

Wally didn't get enough time to reply before robin came back with the tickets. Handing the two there own thickets...Roy decided if he payed for the show, he'll pay for the snacks..."snacks are on me"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: i dont not owe any of DC characters, or copanies used in my writings.**

**Paring: wally/robin slash. slight roy/robin in this chapter.**

**rating: T for sugestive themes**

* * *

><p>"wow...I don't even spend this much on myself"<p>

Roy looked to all the snacks he purchased for the two boys. A normal bucket-O-popcorn and a box of cookie dough bites, milk-duds, nachos, two hot dogs, a jumbo size popcorn and a king sized drink. Roy just got a packet of twizlers and a icee...and how did he get talked into carrying Rob's stuff...

"I said B twelve Wally..."

"but it's already starting here"

Roy looked around...getting tired of carrying the boys stuff...what was he, his boyfriend? (pfft)

"there.."

Roy pointed to the sign that read 'B12'  
>Robin punched Wally in the back before walking up to Roy. the tall red headed Looked down to the shortest of the three he smirked...<p>

"ladies first"

The boy elbowed the red head in the stomach, almost making him drop the food, and walked ahead to show his ticket to the usher, walking past the man Wally and Roy noticed how he looked at the boy snickering. Wally was first to walk past the guy giving him dirty glare, showing his ticket as he walked in. Roy was last to approach...looking at the punk that laughed at his little buddy. Removing his shades Roy gave his nastiest look to the man...if looks could kill he would be dead. Piercing green eyes took in the mans scared expression and his...oh my god, 'guy-lights' in his scene kid like hair.  
>Roy face turned from angry to a surprised oneas he smiled at the guy laughing, he knocked shoulders with the man while heading inside, it was dark.<p>

"ROY!"

Wally was waving his arms wildly, as rob stole sips from the freckeled boys Mountain Dew. They were in the middle row, Wally was on the left side of the boy, Roy took his spot on the right side of the boy.

"dude this burger smell better come out..."

Wally made a shush sound eating his burger and pointing to the screen as the movie started up.

* * *

><p>"I'm so under-welmed..."<p>

"why must the trailer be better then the movie?"

"the 3D was good"

Robin picked a chocolate covered raisin from his utility belt pouch...yes he had some on him all along. He spoke between chewing...

"dude KF...'chew'...you kept...'chew'...tickling me"

The freckled red heads faced flushed...he wasn't trying to tickle rob...he was trying to put his arm around him.

"No dude! I was reaching for your popcorn!"

"OW!"

They both said in unison, as the tallest teen popped them both up-side the head.

"don't you two have a hour to get ready...?"

"CRAP!"

Wally looked both ways down the sidewalks...it was dark out so people wouldn't be able to see him as sped home. Looking to his short friend he spoke.

"ready to ride?"

"Na...I'll walk home bro, but thanks"

Still smiling...they took a minuet just staring...why didn't Wally want to leave. Snapping out of the 'trance' by Roy clearing his throat. Wally rubbed back his neck and smiled sheepishly and held out his fist to rob. The short boy fist bumped fist with the red head, and watched him speed off into the night. Robin smiled at Roy saying 'see ya' before starting to walk down the street.

"what do you think your doing?"

The stopped and turned, looking at Roy confused.

"going home?"

"not alone at night, your not...come on"

He motioned with his head for the boy to follow. the short boy followed rubbing his arms...why did he have to be so fashionable. Stopping behind Roy eyeing his red Harley VRSC...(wow Roy had a nice ride, clean too!)

"can I ride it!"

Roy laughed...a true genuine laugh before saying "no" ruffling the brunettes perfect hair. Robin pouted...but stopped when he saw Roy take of his jacket and held it out to the boy.

"here"

"I'm fine Roy I'm n.."

"put it on...i saw you shivering..."

Robin cheeks flushed...was it really that obvious? Taking the leather jacket he slipped it on. It was a little to big for the boy as the sleeves covered his hands. Roy shook his head with a smile as he got on the bike.

"shouldn't have tried to look so cute for you boyfriend"

Of course he was joking...right! the boys face flushed darker as he got on the back of the bike, hitting the red head saying..

"He's not my boyfriend!"

Roy laughed again...robin loved hearing it. It was a real laugh...raspy, but warm and friendly...just like the red head himself.

"hold on tight kid!"

Roy yelled as he revved the bike, robin understood and wrapped his arms around the older teens waist. Roy smiled secretly at the feeling...the feeling of protecting someone...you care about. He revved one last time before Speeding off into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: i dont not owe any of DC characters, or copanies used in my writings.**

**Paring: wally/robin slash. **

**rating: T for sugestive themes**

**A/N: The song in this chapter is Body Language by "Jesse McCartney" ft T Pain...sorry i had to do it lol :"D let me know if you guys still enjoying it xD so R&R. thank you~**

* * *

><p>"thanks Roy"<p>

The raven head said as he gave roy his jacket back, said red head gave a nod before speeding off leaving the boy at the entrance of a big mansion...or was it a castle? Robin punched in a code into the security fence, stating his identity into the speakers.

"Richard "dick" Grayson"

The gate unlocked and opened...only to close as soon as the boy walked up the trail. When the boy got to the door he was instantly greeted by alfred.

"welcome back master Richard"

"hey alf, can you ask Bruce if I can stay at a friends?"

The boy said while heading up the stairs taking off his shades.

"why certainly master Richard...will that be all?"

"yes alf, thank you!"

Disappearing around the corner running down hallway...after hallway until he finally bust into his room slamming the door and diving face first into his cool bed...and let out a muffled scream.  
>Not a scream of pain...but of excitement...(<em>I am so welmed right now<em>!) Smiling like a Cheshire cat the boy rolled off the bed, heading to the intercom and pushed in some buttons...soon Jesse McCartney featuring T pain body language started blasting out various speakers in his room.

"**_Nappy Boy, Pretty Boy collaboration_**  
><strong><em>That thing you got behind you is amaaazing<em>**"

Walking to the bathroom he started singing along  
>while outside the door...Bruce walked past the boys room, stopping at the door hearing the music, he smiled and shook his head, walking away...he'll wait till later to tell the boy he can stay at his friends...(<em>I just hope he can handle it...)<em>

**_"Ooo, that body's like music to my ear_**  
><strong><em>Ooo, that body's like music to my ear<em>**  
><strong><em>Ooo, that body's like music to my ear<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause what you want is right here<em>**"

Clad in only his black designer boxer briefs, looking at his face in the mirror...how was he suppose to look sexy? Looking at his face, he rubbed his hands over his cheeks...(_stupid baby fat_).

"_**Oh she, oh she so international**_  
><em><strong>The way, the way she get it on the floor<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm tryin', I'm tryin' to holler at you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want to get to know you better<strong>_"

Chlorine colored eyes looked to chapped lips...his cheeks heated up as he thought about that kiss that Wally had planted on him. Bitting his bottom lip in a smile...he just felt so...so gidy!

"**_Parlez vous francais?_**  
><strong><em>Konichiwa<em>**  
><strong><em>Come and move in my way<em>**  
><strong><em>Hey, little chica from Guadalupe<em>**  
><strong><em>That thing you got behind you is amazing<em>**

**_Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French_**  
><strong><em>But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense<em>**"

leaning all the way back till his hands touched the floor, the boy made a perfect arch...then lifted his slender legs using only arm strength to do a handstand. Smiling still singing along as he stood on his hands, he slowly lowered his feet into a impossible position behind his head as he pushed off with his hands so his feet could hit the ground...he slowly bent his body upright again.."I still got it!"

"**_Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French_**  
><strong><em>But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense<em>**"

Stripping out of his underoo's and stepping in the glass shower shutting the door...steam quickly fogging the glass...and the view of said boy from any creepers.

* * *

><p>Drying off his red hair, tossing the towel on the hamper, walking up to the mirror eyeing his appearance. "hmmm...I need a shave" he said rubbing his hairless chin. Bending over he opened the cabinet, rummaging throughout it till he raised back up with a pink disposable razor in his hand..that he 'borrowed' from aunt iris's bathroom.<br>Humming the tune "somewhere beyond the sea" while lathering his face with soap. He started scraping his face with the razor, flenching as he knicked himself two times. Quickly he rinsed his face...(_oh man...now I'm bleeding_.) Reaching for the toilet paper, ripping off one sheet, he picked a small piece and place it on the two cuts.

"great..."

Sighing...green eyes looked into the mirror, staring at the freckles That riddle his cheeks...his green eyes saddened. Why did he have to be a red head, how he was teased at school...can't even swim without blotching from the sun...Roy didn't even have freckles like he did. Sighing again...he bent down to the cabinet pulling out his old halloween makeup. Looking back in the mirror he started to dab some of the make up across his nose, concealing the freckles. He put the makeup back in the cabinet when he was done...looking into the mirror smiling at the results of his flawless face.

"time to smooth things up"

Reaching for the hair gel on the counter, rubbing some in his hands, he smoothed his hair straight back. washing up the leftover gel, he stared at himself in the mirror.

"perfect...now to get dressed"

He clicked off the bathroom light and walked out into the room to his clothes.

"i wonder what rob will think"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: i dont not owe any of DC characters, or copanies used in my writings.**

**Paring: wally/robin slash. **

**rating: T for sugestive themes**

* * *

><p>"oh my, haven't you gotten big"<p>

A woman said...a very pretty woman said with a smilie gracing hear cranberry red stained lips. And her chestnut colored hair bounced as she turned her head to the short boy. Looking at him with deep blue eyes.

"Richard... You remember Mrs Colman"

"Miss"

"ah...of course, 'miss' Colman"

The man said in a flirtatious tone, the short boy next to him cleared his throat.

"may I play the piano?"

Bruce looked at the young boy for a second...then gave him a smile and a swift nod. Dick smiled back, walking off in the direction of the black grand piano...he couldn't help it when Bruce smiled.

"he's starting to look more an more like you Bruce"

"you think so?"

The man asked with his attention to his son making sure he made it to the piano.  
>On the other side of the room Dick sat at the piano in the room, observing the people that showed up...most he already met before. He even saw Clark and Lois getting information from guest trying to work there way to Bruce...well at least Lois was. Then there was Oliver queen...but no Roy harper...(<em>what a bummer<em>)..There were a handful of kids dicks age or older but that's about it...no one was even on stage yet...to busy being glamorous for the paparazzi. Rolling his eyes dick began to play _'A love suicide'_ the theme from a game called Rule of Rose, he and Wally played it one night at Mt J.."good times"

The boy noticed Bruce's occasional glances in his direction...it wasn't like anyone would kidnap him in public.  
>sighing...blue eyes scanning the room...<p>

"Barry and Iris?"

And beside them was...Wally? Smiling brightly he stopped playing and got up, rushing and dodging people passing by, bruce noticing this, kept a close eye on the boy.

"WALLY"

"hey ro...er...Dick!"

The boy smiled up at his red headed friend and the two adults with him.

"were going to find a table ok kid-O, good seeing you Dickie"

"nice seeing you again Dick"  
>Iris said bending to hug the boy with a simile they both left the two boys alone. Wally looked at the shorter boy...his expression was of, confusion?<p>

"umm...Wally, where are your freckles"

"i...umm, hidden..."

"why?"

Wally didn't know how to answer, the boy was still looking at him with questioning eyes with a hint of...sadness or was it anger?

"I...didn't wanna stick out in a...you know...uppity crowd"

Pieces of the red hair started to stick out from the boys bang. Furious, the shorter boy grabbed him by the hand leading him to the snack table.

"wait! Wait! Dick whats up!"

The raven haired boy turned and grabbed a fist full of napkins and turned back to the red head...grabbing his chin...he began whipping the makeup from his face.  
>Wally was shocked. Why was rob so mad about this? Wally grabbed the boy by the hands...green eyes was met with a pair of blue angry ones.<p>

"dude...what's up...?"

The shorter boy looked away as he spoke.

"don't...why would you be..."he turned to look at his friend...showing the hurt expression in his blue eyes.."ashamed...you should be proud of how you look wally...never ashamed...your freckles are what make you 'You'...my best friend...its why I..."

He closed his eyes stopping himself from completing what he was going to say. Wally just sat there unknowing what to say...this was how his friend felt...(_what was he...was he going to say...)_ Wally smiled...letting go of the boys hands...he spoke up still smiling.

"alright, how about I go wash this crud off"

The boy opened his eyes and looked at the red head for a minute...and smiled back and gave a nod. Wally noticed the tears in the boys eyes when...the lights went out, then back on, but only dimmer and darker.

"what the! uuuh...did the room just change!"

Dick snickered at his friends expression and gave him a push...(_it must be twelve_)

"just go already"

"ok ok sheesh"

Smiling Wally gave the boy a salute, Dick watched him disappear through the crowd...was he really going to confess to him? Bitting his lip..Dick rubbed a hand over his slicked back hair.

"it's gonna be a long night.."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: i dont not owe any of DC characters, or copanies used in my writings.**

**Paring: wally/robin slash. **

**rating: T for sugestive themes**

**A/N: warning more Jessy MacCartney songs up ahead! song :Just So You Know: enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Bruce had been watching the scene from the table as Barry was discussing something about the baby sitter watching the kids...he really wasn't paying much attention. He was wondering what his son was planning on doing on stage, since he was talking to the D.J...hmm he'll have to have a word with him about that.<p>

"Bruce?"

Snapping his head back to the conversation.

"I'm sorry...could you repeat that?"

"it's was a nice Idea to change the scenery"

"oh...yes, that was Richard's idea"

"he's such a brilliant kid" the red headed woman said smiling.

"yes...yes he is"

* * *

><p>"thanks...remember to drop the petals at the end"<p>

The man nodded and went behind stage...dick hoped off ignoring the presses flashing lights, giving them a smile he walked back over to the snack tables..."vultures" the boy said picking up a heart shape sugar cookie bitting it only to be met with a pair of green eyes. Wait...wally had bitten half of the cookie out the shorter boys mouth.

"Dmmd!"

Butting off half of the cookie he devoured the treat in seconds. the shorter boy crossed his arms and smiled at his friend.

"whatever dude...why don't you go fix your plate I...uhh I have, something to do"

"what's that?"

..(_you'll just have to wait and see_)...not getting a answer the shorter boy was already out of view...the red head looked around the now pack place and picked a slightly empty table in the front...(_they really went all out_)...he felt like a loser with out a valentine. Going to the buffet, he started piling his plate with everything...well all that could fit.

"are you really going to eat all that?"

Wally's head turned to the side, face going red at what he saw. Chocolate colored eyes...sleek black hair that fell over her pale shoulders...petit in her red sleeveless dress. Wally cleared his throat...did Cupid just answer his call?

"umm heh heh...I...umm have a big appetite"

"oh my it must be really big then"

"oh yes beautiful...it _sure_ is"

The red head said in a flirtatious tone, smirking. The short girl wrapped a slender arm around Wally's.

"mind if I join you?...I'm Jennifer"

"not at all beautiful...you can call me James...James bond" she giggled at this...Wally smiled before giving her his real name. "wallace west"

He said smirking as he got back to his table, where the the two took there seats...he so couldn't wait to show rob! (_he'll be Sooo jealous_)  
>He spoke to Soon as everyones attention went to the stage...the curtains was opening...but why?<br>Dicks blue eyes was looking at the crowd..then he spotted his red headed friend with...a very pretty, no scratch that...a drop dead gorgeous asian girl, boy did he have the worst luck. The boys heart sank...he really didn't feel like going through with it now...but he had to. Grabbing the mic...ignoring the looks of confusion from his father and 'friend' he spoke into it...

"this song go's out to anyone who's in love with someone...that just cant see it"

Music started to play...the boy griped the mic...looking out to the audience he began to sing with the music.

"I shouldn't love you but I want to  
>I just can't turn away<br>I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
>I can't look away...<p>

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
>I just can't turn away<br>I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
>I can't look away..."<p>

Wally eyes went wide...he didn't know rob..er...dick could sing this good...(_I mean dude! He sounds just like him!)_ He smiled as he watched the boy sing. On the far side Bruce was looking at his sons face...and how it changed as he sang. (_it couldn't be...) _he thought to himself_._

"And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
>'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop"<p>

Dick blushed a little as he heard cheers and what sounded like Barry 'whooping' really loud...his blue eyes nervously scanned over to his friend and his...date. Only to quickly look away sadly...her head was tucked against Wally's shoulder as he set and watched...(_they looked so right together...)_ he sang with this emotion in his voice as it trembled slightly.

"Just so you know  
>This feeling's taking control of me<br>And I can't help it  
>I won't sit around, I can't let him win now<br>Thought you should know  
>I've tried my best to let go of you<br>But I don't want to  
>I just gotta say it all<br>Before I go  
>Just so you know"<p>

Bruce understood now...his ward...his son, was having feelings for...for _wallace west_. Bruce rubbed his temples...he was suddenly getting a headache.

"It's getting hard to be around you  
>There's so much I can't say<br>Do you want me to hide the feelings  
>And look the other way"<p>

The boy was looking directly at his friend as he sang...Wally's smile dropped as he heard that part...(_was...was that really what he felt?)_ blue looked away from him as he continued...

"And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
>'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop"<p>

The girl looked to Wally, he looked so hurt...she looked at the boy on the stage he was looking passed everyone as he sang, eyes starting gloss up.

"This emptiness is killing me  
>And I'm wondering why I've waited so long<br>Looking back I realize  
>It was always there just never spoken<br>I'm waiting here...been waiting here..."

Tears leaked from his blue eyes...Bruce was about to get up when clark held him down with a hand...shaking his head.."let him be Bruce" the man looked at the stage...as the boy sang crying..."Clark...he. Is. My. Son...let me up right no-"

"Bruce..."

"Just so you know  
>This feeling's takin' control<br>Of me and I can't help it  
>I won't sit around<br>I can't let him win now

Thought you should know  
>I've tried my best to let go<br>Of you but I don't want to  
>Just gotta say it all before I go<br>Just so you know, just so you know"

Wally stood up...eyes never leaving the boys face, as he walked from the table. . Jennifer was surprised he just got up and left her like that...looking at him as he stood close to the stage as if in a trance. "Hmp" she crossed her arms and got up and left...but not before spitting in the boys food. (_enjoy that!)_  
>The boy looked at the red head...staring at him he sang with his all his heart.<p>

"Thought you should know  
>I've tried my best to let go<br>Of you but I don't want to  
>Just gotta say it all before I go<br>Just so you know, just so you know...whoa...whoa..."

Boy sung the last line with sadness, before giving a light bow...turning around as he began walking away...but soon as he did the crowd roared as cameras flashed. The boy smiled as he walked down the stairs back stage and was met with a big crushing hug from..."Wally?"

Holding the small boy in a embrace...he sobbed in his dark hair..

"I-I'm s'orry rob...I never k-knew you felt that w...way...if-" the boy placed a hand over his mouth...looking up at the taller red head..(_Wal's you look to cute when you cry..._) he smiled..

"dude save it for the sleepover"  
>Wally's eyes widened as he smiled around the boys hand. He was so hyped for the sleepover...he's been plaining it for months!<p>

"but first things first bro...we have a party to crash...I just gotta a text from arty, it's bump'n over there!"

Wally looked from behind the curtain, moving dicks hand, he spoke..."I guess it couldn't hurt to leave and come back"...plus the boy needed to get away from all the press...and Bruce.

"alright, let's go blow the place up"

"AWWW YEA!"

With that the two boys snuck though the back stage exit..


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: i dont not owe any of DC characters, or copanies used in my writings.**

**Paring: wally/robin slash. **

**rating: T for sugestive themes, kiss in this chapter.**

**A/N: this the last chapt you guys! i hope ive made you all proud. **

* * *

><p>"dude! Rob why do you wear such tight clothes!"<p>

"why? do I get your heart racing in my _skin tight jeans_"

The boy said smirking behind his shades... when he spotted his friends, Robin was tempted to just dance to the music that was blasting, but he followed Wally to the group instead.

"well if it isn't bay-watch and boy wonderful"

Artemis said leaning against kladur...'ok when did they become a item?'

The shorter boy look to the red head on his left...rolling his eyes, he was to busy oogeling Artemis and M'gann.  
>The raven haired boy jumped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his neck...smiling, he knew who it was by the smell.<p>

"hey Roy"

"hey kid-o"

The older teen said swaying with the boy in his grasp, Wally seen this and jumped on the taller red heads back.

"Dude Roy you missed robin singing"

"Robin singing?"

Kaldur said looking surprise at the red head, when robin smiled brightly.

"and I will again"

"wait Rob, wha?"

Smirking the boy turned to face the red holding him..standing on his tippy toes he lean In for a kiss, making the older teen stumble back from the boy, who took off in the pulsing crowd.  
>Miss M smiled at this, she did look pretty in her blue plaid skirt and a white tank top...while arty had on some skinny jeans..(<em>probably apple bottom)<em> and a drape shirt that hung from one of her shoulders. The boys had on typical outfits nothing special. Though super boy did look appealing...just saying...

The room was alive with pulsating bodies dancing to Hey Baby Drop it to the floor, when suddenly...Everyones attention went to the small boy on the stage...dressed sorta like...a UPS driver?  
>Music started to play...and said boy started to sway seductively on the stage...very seductively.<p>

"_I wanna see you when I wake up, wake up, wake up_  
><em>'Cause you look good without make up, make up, make up<em>  
><em>Ain't nothing on you phony, phony, phony<em>  
><em>You're sexy and you know it, know it, know it<em>"

Some of The crowed gasped, while others continued to dance with the new beat...Wally was in complete shock at the sight, Roy choked on his drink as he saw the boy dancing. The boy even held a smirk on his face. Super boy snorted...he knew this would soon happen. Miss Martian was bushing...she had no idea there innocent little bird could move...in such a way. Kaldur didn't say a word as his eyes went wide...artemis wanted to hit him...

"_A little dose of you helps me to start my day_  
><em>Baby girl, I'd really love to see your face<em>  
><em>And don't be surprised if you catch me gazing<em>  
><em>(Gazing)"<em>

The crowd started to move slowly with the beat of the song...following the boys moves. Till he dropped low...really really low. Arty was whispering to miss M making her skin tent red as see looked over to super boy. Kaldur gave the girls a suspicious look, then a smooth smile. Everyones eyes went back to the youngest red head of the team...he was still staring.

"_I'm taking pictures in case you ever go away_  
><em>'Cause baby, I don't wanna miss a thing<em>  
><em>'Cause you're too captivating..."<em>

(_bet you like this huh_) ...the raven head boy thought to himself as he showed off his flexibility, bending himself in impossible ways as he sang.

"_I wanna see you when I wake up, wake up, wake up_  
><em>'Cause you look good without make up, make up, make up<em>  
><em>Ain't nothing on you phony, phony, phony<em>  
><em>You're sexy and you know it, know it, know it<em>

_You're sexy but you know it, know it, know it_  
><em>You're sexy but you know it, know it, know it<em>  
><em>You're sexy but you know it, know it, know it<em>  
><em>You're sexy but you know it <strong>uhh<strong>_"

Wallys body jumped at the sound the boy made before starting the next verse, Roy laughed at this ruffling his hair... Wally put his hands in his lap, he was starting to feel very...uncomfortable...

"_Baby girl, you don't even gotta try_  
><em>'Cause just your looks alone really really light my fire<em>  
><em>'Cause your body's blazing (blazing)<em>

_Baby, when we go to sleep at night_  
><em>Oh, I don't wanna close my eyes<em>  
><em>Why dream when I can have the real thing...(real thing)?"<em>

Singing the last part doing the splits oh so perfectly and painfully slow, looking directly at the flustered red head. Roy took Kaldur's seat as he got up to dance with arty, the two starting slowly bumping and grinding together with the music... Wally's mouth was like cotton right now, everything just seemed so...slow, like a music video...(_Jesus it's hot in in here_)

"_I wanna see you when I wake up, wake up, wake up_  
><em>'Cause you look good without make up, make up, make up<em>  
><em>Ain't nothing on you phony, phony, phony<em>  
><em>You're sexy and you know it, know it, know it<em>

_You're sexy but you know it, know it, know it_  
><em>You're sexy but you know it, know it, know it<em>  
><em>You're sexy but you know it, know it, know it<em>  
><em>You're sexy but you know it<em>"

"Did he?... Was his...**was his butt just on his on head**!"

Wally heard Roy say...eyes never leaving the boy on stage...every muscle in his legs tensing with each move he preformed. Wally eyes widen, as he quickly turned away at the thoughts he started to have. (_god rob is thirteen! Thirteen for god sake!_)..Wally bang his head on the table...super boy and M'gann stared at Wally...then back to the boy on stage. Roy looked to the boy on stage, who was on all fours singing to the crowd...(_i was wondering when he'd cut that innocent act_)

"_Girl you know that you got me_  
><em>And I thought you should know<em>  
><em>Baby girl, you're so exotic<em>  
><em>From your head to your toes<em>  
><em>And I just thought I should tell you, baby<em>

_You're the reason I'm going crazy_  
><em>You're the reason I'm going crazy<em>  
><em>You're the reason I'm going crazy<em>  
><em>You're the reason I'm going crazy<em>  
><em>You're the reason I'm going crazy<em>"

Roy looked over to Wally...for some reason he felt uneasy with this situation...Wally being a teenager and rob just just being the peek of a preteen...he wondered if his red headed friend can control him self with the boy...(_I wouldn't wanna hav'ta kick your ass Wally..._)

"_I wanna see you when I wake up, wake up, wake up_  
><em>'Cause you look good without make up, make up, make up<em>  
><em>Ain't nothing on you phony, phony, phony<em>  
><em>You're sexy and you know it, know it, know it<em>

_You're sexy but you know it, know it, know it_  
><em>You're sexy but you know it, know it, know it<em>  
><em>You're sexy but you know it, know it, know it<em>  
><em>You're sexy but you know it, you're sexy but you know it<em>"

After the last verse the boy finally stood...and gave a bow, loving the attention and cat calls from the crowd, looking to Wally, he noticed him walking to leave. Hopping off the stage with grace, ignoring the I love yous and encores being shouted at him... He approached the red head, walking beside him... Then saw were the red heads hands were...(no flipping way...i welmed him! I WELMED HIM SO HARD!) grinning he stepped in front of the taller boy an sang...

"_Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee_  
><em>Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee<em>  
><em>I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating<em>  
><em>Come on baby let me see<em>  
><em>What you're hiding underneath<em>"

"D-DUDE!"  
>Wally said, his face as red as the hair on his head. The shorter boy snickered elbowing his friend.<p>

"what...I'm just teasing bro"

"well...we s-should head bac-"

He stopped as the expression on the boys face changed...like a kid that just seen santa for the first time. His face held a childlike look of excitement.

"oh Wally, I love this song...can we stay? Just for this last song!"

Wally looked at the boy listening to the music...(U_sher's Dj got us falling in love...oh boy..._).

"I...y-yeah rob, sure dude"

Only Wally didn't expect for the shorter boy to rest his arms over his shoulders as they stood there...he tried to control his vibration as the boy spoke in a seductive tone.

"you do know how to dance...don't you Wally"

Wally shook his head a little to fast...robin laughed at that...it was that cute laugh he heard multiple times before..he felt the younger boy grab his hands and placed them on his waist..."dude just don't vibrate through me." the boy said as he felt Wally's hands...they were stiff and vibrating against his hips. Reaching up he removed his shades...blue eyes sparkled as he smiled. The red head twitched, as he felt the boys hips began to sway side to side. watching him sing alone with the song...tossing his head side to side, his hands reaching up in the air...Wally slowly started to move along with the boy.

_'Swear I seen you before_  
><em>I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes'<em>

Wally was enjoying the dance till the boy spun around, hands reaching behind Wallys head to rest in his red hair. In a reaction, the red head pulled the boy closer by the hips as they continued to dance with the music. ...They say music can make you feel high...take control of you...well that's how Wally was feeling right now...  
>through the pit bull part of the song, the boy spun back facing the red head..<br>They locked eyes...Wally couldn't control it...he leaned down to capture those chapped lips in a crushing kiss, when he felt the boys pocket vibrate? (_oh god its Batman! He probably saw, now is going to kill me!)_

"Wally...bats can wait...just this once..."

Wally looked to the boy, who's arms found there way around his neck...he was smiling...pretty blue eyes glimmering in multi colored lights that flashed...Wally swallowed as he tried to ask the boy...

"I...w-will you be...m-my-"

"oh my god shut up!"

The boy said, and kissed the red head passionately...who in returned kissed him back pulling him in a embrace..as the music played on...not caring about the the cheers from there friends and random people...it was just about them right now...

This indeed will be a day Robin would never forget...


End file.
